


Surprise

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "Magnus?" He called into the darkness and Alexander briefly wondered why he hadn't at least turned on the lights himself but he was too used to be extra cautious when something felt off and this was certainly a situation that asked for caution."I'm in the kitchen, dear," came Magnus voice and Alec immediately felt his muscles relax because there was no hint of a threat in the other's voice. Maybe his lover was right and he should learn to leave work outside of the door because the possibilities of something crucial happening to the High Warlock of Brooklyn were admittedly pretty slim. He knew his boyfriend could take care of himself but in his line of work, Alexander was way too used to expecting the worst and it was impossible to shake this habit off.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnusisfabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/gifts).



> Yes, I actually wrote a Malec again, wow.  
> Just some short, fluffy nonsense for my best friend :)

A deep sigh left Alec's throat as he pushed the door to Magnus's loft open. It had been another stressful day of demon hunting and it felt like every muscle in his body hurt from the tension of constant battle. It was another day he was incredibly glad for agreeing to move in with his boyfriend because there was nothing better after a stressful, bloody day than coming home to the embrace and gentle kisses of his lover. The loft was eerily quiet, though, and unusually dark when he kicked off his heavy boots and padded through the hallway with sock-clad feet.

Sure, it was almost midnight already but Magnus had never been one to go to bed at a mundane hour so it was highly unlikely for him to be asleep already. Alec's thoughts immediately jumped to a worried alertness when he realised that maybe something had happened. He knew Magnus had another client meeting today and that he had been supposed to do some kind of ritual - the Shadowhunter already forgot what exactly it had been about because he was a warrior, he had not much of a clue about magic and rituals. His throat constricted at the mere thought that something might have happened to his lover and his fingertips immediately went to the seraph dagger on his belt.

"Magnus?" He called into the darkness and Alexander briefly wondered why he hadn't at least turned on the lights himself but he was too used to be extra cautious when something felt off and this was certainly a situation that asked for caution.

"I'm in the kitchen, dear," came Magnus voice and Alec immediately felt his muscles relax because there was no hint of a threat in the other's voice. Maybe his lover was right and he should learn to leave work outside of the door because the possibilities of something crucial happening to the High Warlock of Brooklyn were admittedly pretty slim. He knew his boyfriend could take care of himself but in his line of work, Alexander was way too used to expecting the worst and it was impossible to shake this habit off.

"Why is everything pitch black, I thought--" The words died on Alec's tongue when he entered the spacious kitchen and realised the lack of light hadn't just been for fun. The lights in the kitchen were turned off as well, instead, the room was filled with the warm glow of dozens of candles, bathing the whole kitchen in orange.

"Welcome home, darling," Magnus greeted him, a loving smile tugging at the corners of his slightly glossy lips, dark eyes sparkling even more than the bluish eyeshadow painting the other's eyelids. Alexander's heart skipped a beat - even after almost a year of being with this man, Magnus still managed to make him react this strongly to his mere presence. The slightly shorter man stepped up to him, arms curling around Alec's neck to pull him into a sweet kiss. Literally _sweet_ because Magnus's lips tasted of raspberry and the Shadowhunter barely resisted the urge to brush his tongue over the other's lips to taste even more.

"You had me worried there for a moment," he admitted, a low rumble against plush lips and Alexander's was unable to pull away or wait for an answer, leaning further into the embrace and pressing his lips against Magnus's again. The other's chuckle vibrated against his lips and Alec's fingers curled into the silky shirt, palms resting on his lover's hips to pull their bodies flush together.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I wanted this to be a surprise, Alexander," the other breathed after another long kiss, leaving both of them slightly breathless and Alec's cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink that was hopefully invisible in the orange candle light. Only now did his eyes properly scan the room and his nostrils filled with the scent of delicious food instead of just the familiar smell of his boyfriend's perfume. The table was decorated with a vase of roses, some petals were strewn across the table top in between the two plates that were filled with mouthwatering food.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just being paranoid again. What's the occasion for this?" Alec asked and wrecked his brain if he forgot a birthday or anniversary but he came up blank. He was pretty sure Magnus's birthday wasn't for another two months and their two-year-anniversary should be a month earlier.

"The occasion, love, is Valentine's Day. I know you Nephilim probably don't care much about it but I think it's a really nice idea to dedicate a day to love and show my boyfriend how much he means to me," Magnus replied with a soft, low voice to no break the cozy atmosphere he had created with the candles and roses. 

Alexander's eyes widened a little and he was immediately feeling bad for not remembering that today was the 14th of February, that he hadn't even gotten a small present for his lover - it was the least he should have done seeing as Magnus went through the trouble of preparing a romantic dinner for them. The other's gentle hand on his cheek stopped Alec's train of thought and Magnus looked at him as if he could read his mind.

"Stop overthinking, Alexander. I wanted to spoil you a little bit and I don't care that you forgot about this day. I don't need you to get me any presents, darling. You coming home to me will always be the greatest present I could ever receive anyway," Magnus whispered, winking playfully before capturing Alec's lips in another soft kiss before gently tugging him towards the table.

"Come on, let's eat and maybe if you're not too exhausted, you could provide the dessert afterwards."

Alexander's cheeks flushed enough for the colour to be visible even in the dim light at this very obviously suggestive remark but his lips still curled into the faintest of grins because he would never be too exhausted for _that_.

"I love you," the words rolled off his tongue without any hesitation and, as usual, he was rewarded with one of Magnus's brilliant smiles that were reserved only for him and would always manage to make his heart skip a beat, cause his skin to tingle because it was one of the most breathtaking sights he had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you too, my beautiful Alexander."


End file.
